


'Baby Stuff: Never Used'

by I_Ship_It_21



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Funeral, Hannah and Clay had a baby, M/M, This Is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Ship_It_21/pseuds/I_Ship_It_21
Summary: A mother and daughter lay side by side while the father cries.





	'Baby Stuff: Never Used'

He laid in his bed, reading through the texts sent between him and his wife. A tear slid down his cheek as he remembered the past ten years; from the moment he met her, they got married, when they got news that they would be having a baby, a little girl to be specific, to now. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.  
“Clay, I know you want to be alone, but isolating yourself will only make it worse, just remember that we’re out here for you, we want to help you,” his sister called out to him through the door. He sniffed and wiped his eyes, standing and walking to the door. He opened the door for the first time in days to see his sister’s face. They didn’t say anything as words weren’t needed, they just held each other, silent tears soon turning to heart wrenching sobs.  
“I miss her, both of them,” he cried.  
“I know, we all do, but we need you, we had be to plan the funeral.”  
“I know. I don't want to. I don't want to accept the fact that she's really gone.”  
His sister nodded, none of them wanted to do this but they had no choice. It would be a funeral for two, with a casket so small it would make anyone cry.  
\-------------------------  
It was the 12th, the day Clay had been dreading. He got up and put on his suit, trying not to cry. He walked into the living room to see his sister waiting for him.  
“You ready to go?” she asked.  
“As ready as I'll ever be.”  
They went on their way, showing the at the church the funeral was held at. The funeral for Hannah and Alyssa Jensen.  
When he got out of the car he was instantly grabbed and pulled into a hug, he didn't even see who it was but he assumed it was Alex beings as he saw Justin standing next to him. No words were spoken because no one knew what to say.  
They all went inside and sat down as the funeral started and by the time it ended everyone was in tears. Clay had walked out part way through because he couldn't take it, he just wanted them.  
He sat outside of the doors and cried, he didn't look up when someone sat down next to him and hugged him. “If you need somewhere to stay for awhile you're always welcome at our house,” he recognized the voice to be Tony's.  
Clay nodded, not wanting to be alone in that house, the house they bought together. “Yeah, I don't want to be alone.”  
Clay stuck around for awhile after, everyone coming up and hugging him, saying they were sorry for his loss. Then he went to the cemetery and watched the caskets be lowered into the ground, they were side by side. He left after that going home and grab some things that he would need before going to Tony’s.  
\-------------------------  
It was a few years later and Clay was moving with his girlfriend, Samantha. Due to his job, he wasn’t there for the yard sale they were having, so Alex, Justin, Tony, and Tony’s husband Vic were the ones managing it. They had it everything organized by what it was, clothes in one area, kitchen stuff in another and things like that, however there was one area that broke their hearts, it was labelled ‘Baby stuff: never used.’

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably the shortest and worst thing I've written but I hope it was good enough for you guys!  
> Also because I didn't say it in this, Hannah and Alyssa died during child birth.   
> Please leave me requests for things you want me to write!   
> -Kass


End file.
